Drago ne doit pas
by Bloody Swan
Summary: Hermione est chargée par l'Ordre d'une mission qui ne lui plait pas du tout : elle doit aller vivre parmi les moldus en compagnie d'un serpentard dans le but de le protéger après que celui-ci ait décidé de trahir le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle va devoir mettre en place un certain nombre de règles pour que le blondinet passe inaperçu dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Même si j'aimerais qu'un certain blondinet m'appartienne..quelqu'un connait un bon filtre d'amour ?

* * *

Hermione se dirigea avec appréhension vers la statue qui cachait le passage menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Que lui voulait le directeur ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait quelque chose qui nécessitait une entrevue avec Dumbledore. Si c'était au sujet de l'Ordre, il aurait convoqué le trio d'Or et non pas elle toute seule. Malheureusement, le chemin vers le bureau était court et elle était déjà arrivée devant la Gargouille du deuxième étage sans avoir compris la raison de sa convocation.

Elle souffla bruyamment, le professeur McGonagall ne lui avait pas donné le mot de passe. Qu'avait bien pu choisir ce fana de choses sucrées ?

Elle énuméra donc toutes les sucreries qui lui venaient à l'esprit : « Baguettes magiques à la réglisse, Chocoballe, Chocogrenouilles, Fizwizbiz, Plumes en sucre, Souris glacées… Cependant à son plus grand désespoir la gargouille resta de marbre. Elle allait y passer la nuit ! Se peignit-elle.

Comme aucun des bonbons sorcier n'avait ouvert le passage, elle essaya ceux moldus. Elle reprit donc sa litanie tout en se disant qu'elle passerait pour une folle si quelqu'un se décidait à passer dans ce couloir du deuxième étage. En effet, peu d'élève connaissaient l'emplacement du bureau du directeur.

Elle commençait à désespérer quand elle vit la statue bouger. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'ouverture qui était apparue. Mais quel fut sa surprise quand elle percuta un corps.

\- Granger ! Ta tignasse t'empêche de regarder devant toi ?

Elle tressaillit en entendant cette voix trainante qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Que faisait-il là ? Le serpentard avait dû rapporter au directeur la dernière farce de ces deux meilleurs amis. En effet depuis quelques mois, une véritable guerre se déroulait entre le serpentard et les deux griffondors. Un coup bas de la part de la fouine avait débuté cette guérilla. Il avait lancé un _animavoice_ à Ron qui a eu pour conséquence de le fait hennir/rugir/bêler à chaque début de phrase. Même aujourd'hui ça arrivait encore à Ron de caqueter avant de parler quand il était stressé. Évidement s'en était suivit une vengeance de la part de Harry qui s'était elle-même suivit d'une vengeance de la part de Malfoy qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'avoir les cheveux vert pomme pendant une semaine.

\- Malfoy dégage tu m'empêches de passer. s'énerva-t-elle.

\- C'est le but Granger ! ricana le blond.

 _Args_ pensa-t-elle, c'était grâce à la fouine qu'elle avait pu rentrer. En même temps le directeur n'aurait jamais pu choisir « _sucette rose en forme de licorne_ » qu'elle avait dit en dernier n'ayant plus aucune idée.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une nouvelle couleur ? Du rose peut-être ? lança-t-elle dans le but d'énervé le blond.

Personne ne touche à mes cheveux ! J'ai été gentil avec toi jusqu'à présent car tu ne m'avais rien fait. Mais je n'hésiterai pas à t'intégrer aux représailles si tu oses toucher à mes cheveux ! la menaça le serpentard.

\- Alors laisse-moi passer Malfoy ! Vas embêter quelqu'un autre !

\- Mais comment faire, tu es la personne que je préfère embêter ?

Hermione lui fit son regard noir et sans un mot elle le bouscula et gravit les marches de l'escalier sans jeter un regard derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec le serpentard. Elle avait déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça ! A cause de cette stupide convocation, elle allait prendre du retard sur ses révisions pour les ASPICs ! Normalement en ce moment elle devrait être à la bibliothèque en train de réviser ses cours d'Arithmancie !

Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit violemment devant elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se décaler qu'une nouvelle personne la percuta. Elle tressaillit une nouvelle fois en se rendant compte qu'elle était collée au torse du maître des potions. Elle se rejeta en arrière et sans demander son reste, entra précipitamment dans le bureau du directeur. Ils avaient quoi les Serpentard aujourd'hui ? se demanda-t-elle en franchissant la porte.

\- Ah Miss Granger je vous attendais ! Vous voulez une pastille au citron ?

\- Non merci Monsieur. Déclina-t-elle poliment.

\- Comme vous voulez Miss. Lui répondit le directeur tout en lui faisant le geste de s'assoir. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi vous êtes ici à la place de profiter de ce charmant soleil comme vos camarades ?

Elle hocha la tête pour simple réponse.

\- Avant toute chose, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

\- Une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Un de vos camarades a décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre ! annonça joyeusement le directeur.

\- Un camarade monsieur ? soudain Hermione se figea, non ça ne pouvait pas être _lui ?_

\- Oui Miss, Drago Malfoy est venu me voir en début de semaine pour me demander sa protection en échange d'information sur Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Comment une personne qui se fait appelé « le Prince des Serpentards » pourrait trahir SON Maître ? Il est forcément un espion sous les ordres de Voldemort! Je vous rappelle que son père appartient au cercle intime de Voldemort ! Monsieur, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! S'écria Hermione d'une seule traite.

\- Mademoiselle Granger respirez ! Je suis sûr de lui.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous être si confiant ?

\- Le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons fait passer un petit teste à Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Un teste ? Soudain Hermione sauta de sa chaine. Vous lui avait donné du veritaserum ?

Il hocha la tête. Voilà ce qui expliquait la présence de la chauve-souris des cachots. Elle se remémora sa rencontre avec la fouine et se maugréa intérieurement. Si elle avait su, elle en aurait profité pour soutirer des informations au serpentard ! Elle avait raté une occasion qui ne se représenterait surement jamais !

\- Et en quoi ça me concerne monsieur ?

\- Je vais devoir le cacher dans un endroit où aucun Mangemort ne pourra le trouver.

\- 12 Square Grimmaurd me semble le lieu le plus adapté !

\- Non, le quartier général est déjà trop fréquenté. En plus, certaines personnes ne l'accepteraient jamais malgré l'argument du veritaserum.

Hermione pensa directement à Ron et à Harry. Elle hocha la tête, si Malfoy venait à habiter au quartier général, elle ne donnait pas cher à sa peau.

\- Je vais donc le cacher parmi les Moldus. L'informa le directeur derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

L'information prit un temps considérable à venir au cerveau de la brune. Mais quand l'image de Malfoy parmi les moldus lui vient, elle éclata de rire.

\- Malfoy parmi les moldus ! Je voudrai bien voir ça ! Cependant elle se calma quand elle se rendit compte que le directeur était parfaitement sérieux.

\- Justement Miss Granger, vous allez pouvoir le voir ! J'ai besoin de vous, vous allez accompagner votre camarade !

\- Accompagner mon camarade ? Attendez… Je ne peux pas ! Et les ASPICS monsieur ? Je ne peux pas rater des cours ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !

\- Les ASPIC ne sont que l'année prochaine Miss et puis je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà le programme de 7ème année. Une année sabbatique ne vous fera pas de mal. Et puis vous êtes la seule qui peut réaliser cette mission !

\- Une année ? s'écria-t-elle

\- Oui au minimum, Monsieur Malfoy restera dans le monde Moldu jusqu'à la défaite de Voldemort !

Elle sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Si l'Ordre ne venait pas à bout de Voldemort, elle allait devoir se coltiner Malfoy très très longtemps…

\- Je compte sur vous Miss Granger ! Vous partirez à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Ne pouvant qu'accepter elle hocha la tête et promis à Dumbledore de faire son possible pour réussir sa mission. Elle dû aussi promettre de n'en parler à personne même pas à Harry et à Ron.

Après avoir arrangé tous les détails avec le directeur Hermione pu enfin rejoindre la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit à sa table habituelle mais n'ouvrit aucun livre. Elle avait l'impression que toute sa vie venait de lui être retirée. Dans moins de deux semaines, elle se retrouverait coupée du monde sorcier pour un temps indéterminé en compagnie de son pire ennemie….ou du moins en compagnie du pire ennemie de son meilleur ami…

* * *

 **Petit mot de l'auteure**

 **Q** ue pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?

 **B** onne journée/ bonne nuit :)


	2. Pendant l'année scolaire

**DISCLAIMER** : pour la liste je me suis inspirée de la fanfiction **51 choses qu'Emmett n'est pas autorisé à faire** de Hell71

* * *

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle passait ses journées à lancer des sortilèges d'Amnésie. Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine que la rentrée avait eu lieu dans leur lycée moldu et Drago n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Heureusement qu'il avait accepté (sous la contrainte) de laissé sa baguette à la maison.

Elle avait pourtant passé les vacances d'été à lui expliquer les règles du monde moldu et à essayer de le mettre à niveau pour les cours de terminal. Elle s'était même étonnée de la facilité que Drago avait eu à apprendre les cours de biologie et de physique-chimie. Heureusement qu'il avait cours arithmancie à Poudlard ! Sinon il n'aurait jamais été prêt pour Septembre !

Cependant même s'il avait assimilé les concepts de base, il passait ses journées à faire des gaffes. Hermione eu donc l'idée d'écrire un petit règlement à destination de Drago Malfoy :

DRAGO MALFOY NE DOIT PAS :

1- Porter des robes moldues

2- Dire que son père fait partie du ministère de la magie

3- Dire que son père en entendra parler quand quelqu'un l'embête…surtout au lycée

4- Avouer qu'il aime faire du balai

5- Sortir sa baguette pour menacer quelqu'un

6- …surtout quand il n'a plus de baguette

7- S'assoir devant son assiette vide à la cantine et attendre qu'elle se remplisse toute seule

8- Porter des pantalons moulants en cuire

9- Menacer ses camarades de les tuer quand ils se moquent de son pantalon en cuire

10- Menacer ses camarades de les torturer quand ils se moquent de son prénom…car son prénom est vraiment ridicule

11- Essayer de danser comme Nicki Minaj

12- … ou comme Shakira

13- Demander à son professeur de chimie où sont les chaudrons

14- S'extasier à voix haute quand il découvre un truc moldu qu'il aime

15- S'énerver à voix haute quand il n'arrive pas à utiliser un objet moldu même courant comme un grille-pain sinon il passe pour un abruti

16- Demander à ses voisins combien font 10€ en Galion

17- Croire que les scènes des films se sont vraiment passées

18- …et vouloir acheter un dinosaure

19- …ou aller à Narnia

20- …ou devenir un pirate

21- Refuser d'utiliser un ordinateur car « _c'est de la sorcellerie !_ »

22- Se comparer à Godefroy de Montmirail

23- Vouloir s'inscrire à _The Voice_

24- Refuser d'utiliser les transports en commun car « les Malfoy ne côtoient pas les simples gens »

25- Crier dans le combiner du téléphone

26- … et bouder quand on lui dit qu'il ressemble à Ron

27- Se déguiser en Voldemort pour Halloween

28- …ou en Vampire

29- …ou en Kim Kardashian

30- En fait, il n'a pas le droit de se déguiser pour Halloween

31- Regarder des télé-réalités pour « étudier les stupides moldus dans leurs milieux naturels »

32- Draguer la professeure d'anglais pour avoir des bonnes notes

33- Draguer le professeur de français pour avoir de bonnes notes

34- En fait, de draguer les professeurs

35- Avouer à tout le monde qu'il est un sorcier et qu'il peut lancer des sorts avec sa baguette magique

36- Importer de la technologie moldus dans le monde sorcier comme les canards vibrants

37- Utiliser l'expression « au nom de Merlin », « Par la barbe de Merlin » ou toutes les expressions avec Merlin dedans

38- Crier « PION EN A4 ! » quand il fait une partie d'échec moldu

39- Menacer tous ces camarades de les transformer en Scroutt à Pétard quand ils se moquent de sa couleur de cheveux en le traitant de « Blondinet peroxydé »

40- Dire à haute voix qu'il va astiquer son balai à la fin des cours

41- Utiliser une plume et un encrier car c'est beaucoup plus classe qu'un stylo

42- Jeter des Bombabouses dans la classe de philo car c'est chiant la philo

43- Manger des bonbons de la boîte à flemme pour ne pas aller en anglais car la professeure n'a pas succomber au charme malfoyien

44- Avouer qu'il prend soin de sa baguette même si en ce moment il ne s'en sert pas souvent

45- Commencer ses phrases par « Nom d'un héritier de Salazar Serpentard »

46- Essayer de faire couver un œuf de poule à un crapaud pour obtenir un basilic et ensuite lui faire attaquer le prof de français qui n'a pas succombé à son charme de Malfoy

47- Refuser de rendre une dissertation sur « La sorcellerie au Moyen âge » par respect pour ses compatriotes brûlés sur le bûcher

48- …alors qu'il sait bien qu'ils ne sont jamais morts mais qu'ils faisaient semblant

49- Refuser de disséquer sa souris en affirmant qu'il est sûr que c'était un animagus

50- …et refuser d'expliquer à son professeur d'SVT qu'est-ce qu'un animagus

Fière de son initiative, Hermione accrocha la liste sur le mur et partit dans la cuisine pour se faire un petit encas. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire : Drago était dans le frigo et essayait de fermer la porte pour voir si la lumière s'éteignait quand la porte du frigo était fermée. Sans un bruit, elle laissa Drago à son expérience et alla chercher son appareil photo (sorcier évidement).

* * *

 **Un petit mot de l'auteure**

 **C** omment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre ? Laisse une petite **Review**


	3. pendant les vacances à la mer

Hermione, pour changer, était excédée de l'attitude du jeune serpentard. Il était vraiment insortable ! Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté de partir avec lui en vacances à la mer et de lui avoir rendu sa baguette.

C'est pour cela qu'elle décida de remettre en place certaines règles qu'elle accrocha sur un mur du mobile home qu'ils partageaient :

 **Drago ne doit pas – spécial vacances**

1- Se métamorphoser en requin pour faire peur aux baigneurs et avoir la plage pour lui tout seul

2- Ensorceler sa serviette pour qu'elle envoie du sable sur ses voisins

3- Utiliser le sortilège de _Têtenbulle_ pour observer les filles à leur insu

4- Utiliser sa baguette pour creuser des trous sous les serviettes de ses voisins de plage dans le but de les faire tomber dedans quand ils s'assoient en revenant de leurs baignades

5- Envoyer des _aquamenti_ sur les enfants moldus

6- Essayer de me caser avec tous les moldus qu'il croise en leur disant que j'adore les hommes qui portent des tongs avec des chaussettes

7- Lancer le sortilège _Jambencoton_ pour faire chuter les baigneurs : les moldus sont comme les sorciers, ils ne respirent pas sous l'eau !

8- Refuser de mettre de la crème solaire car « _c'est pour les moldus_ »

9- … et ensuite se plaindre pendant une semaine parce qu'il a des coups de soleil

10- Utiliser le sortilège _Reducto_ sur les affaires des autres personnes

11- … en particulier sur les maillots de bain des personnes du sexe opposé

12- Utiliser des sortilèges de repousse moldus pour avoir la plage pour lui tout seul

13- M'entrainer sur des plages nudistes

14- Faire apparaitre une bourrasque de vent pour faire envoler les ballons/parasols/serviettes des touristes et les regarder courir à la poursuite de leurs biens

15-…ou de créer une énorme vague dans le but de renverser les vacanciers qui étaient tranquillement allongés sur leurs matelas gonflables parce qu'il est jaloux de ne pas en avoir _lui_

C'est fière d'elle qu'elle se replongea dans un livre particulièrement savoureux. Cependant sa lecture se fit interrompre par un gémissement de douleur qui provenait de la salle de bain où Drago prenait une douche. Hermione poussa un soupir et attrapa l'après solaire : elle allait encore devoir tartiner le serpentard….mais étrangement ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça…

* * *

 **Un petit mot pour vous**

 **Q** u'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?

 **V** oulez-vous un nouveau chapitre sur un thème précis ?


End file.
